In a modern society that increasingly relies on technical workers that sit at a desk and operate computing devices for prolong periods of time, the opportunities for exercising have diminished. The number or types of exercises in a modern work society are constrained and limited by the modern work environment that includes cramped areas and fragile equipment susceptible to breakage. Existing exercise tools or devices used in gyms are generally deemed inappropriate in modern high technology work environments. Accordingly, an exercise tool or device more appropriate for a diverse number of environments including modern work environments is needed.